


The Witch and the Wolves

by GivemeanID



Series: Local Witch Gets Railed By Local Werewolf Pack [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempted Forced Marriage, Badass Omega, Intersex Male Omega, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Smut, You Can Pry This Trope From My Cold Dead Hands, getting high on magic, hunters!Senju, mentions of torture, skin-changers!Uchiha, witch!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama knew he shouldn't do that, knew he should keep his calm, bow his head and accept his innevitable fate like the lady he had been raised to be.But the leer of that fucker and the weight of his eyes on his skin made him loose his cool. He grabbed the wine glass tightly and threw it into his face.-----Tobi as a witch born into a hunter clan. He manages to keep his abilities a secret while using them to stop the ongoing war between the Senju and a powerful clan of skin-changers, the Uchiha. His situation becomes dire when his father tries to marry him off to a neighboring warlord to secure an alliance. It doesn't go well.





	The Witch and the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> My personnal life has been a little rough lastly and I needed to write something stupid to feel better. So here, have this absolute pile of filth !
> 
> I might turn this into a series if I ever find the time and the motivation, but with my two ongoing long fic I think this won't be for now.
> 
> (No I am not obsessed with ABO, I don't know why you say that (someone save me please)).
> 
> The title almost was "Local Witch Getting Railed By Local Werewolf Pack" ^^

Izuna closed his eyes as the whip tore through the skin of his back. He breathed deeply and tried not to keen. Strung up to the ceiling as he was, cold iron shackles biting his wrists, he couldn't even change to his wolf form for fear of dislocating his shoulders. The Senju bastards who caught him knew that, he wasn't the first skin-changers they captured and tortured, and given the situation, he probably wouldn't be the last. But damn, it angered him so much ! They weren't even the one who started this war, the Senju did. They tried to encroach on the Uchiha territory to get more farming lands and the Uchiha just riposted. But then of course, these fucking hunters took it personnaly and started hunting them down as if they were dogs !

Izuna had been captured in a squirmish two days ago, when he was trying to protect two pups that these Senju fuckers had targeted. The pups managed to get out, but not Izuna. They had captured him, shoved him into a cage and took him to their castle. And now here he was. He wasn't even sure if they were torturing him to get information or just out of pleasure. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Fuck, if he died here, his clan would be absolutely furious. Madara especially. And the war would only get more violent and bloody. Fuck !

As another hit wrenched a pained moan from his throat, and unconsciousness crept on him, he smelled something strange. A faint smell of sea, salt and power.

A second later, the door exploded.

************

Tobirama surged into the torture chamber headfirst, slashed the throat of one of the torturer and kicked the other so hard in the chest it caved him and the man fell on his knees, blood gushing from his mouth. He was dead a second later, without a sound. Tobirama closed the door carefully and eyed the chained prisonner in the middle of the room. This was him, the skin-changer he saw in his dream, the man whose death would only serve to send his clan into a bloody frenzy. A lot of people would be killed if that man died and Tobirama couldn't stand for that, couldn't let innocent suffer because of his father ruthlessness.

He approached the skin-changer and lowered him on the floor. The man was in a bad state, naked, bloody, and his back was raw. Grimacing, Tobirama undid the shackles. The man was barely conscious and was looking at him like he had hung the moon.

\- You're so pretty, he blabbered, trying to catch one of Tobirama's tresses.  
\- Thank you, the young omega retorted, can you walk ?  
\- Sooo prettyyyy...

Then his head lolled and he stopped moving. Tobirama swore.

\- Guess that means you can't, he groaned.

Well, he would have to carry the unconscious skin-changer. Great. Where was his brother when he needed him, really ? Not that he needed Hashirama, but still. He caught the senseless man and threw him on his shoulders, huffing. Sending a last glance to the men he killed - fucking mercenaries his father hired, good for nothing fuckers (he knew what they did to the baker's son. He knew) - Tobirama got out of the room. He needed to get to the sewers, and then he would be able to reach the river, and then the forest. He could let the Uchiha there, his clanmates would find him.

Concentrating on his sensing, Tobirama checked if there was noone nearby and then he ran. His black cloak made him unrecognizable to anybody not knowing him. Despite the weight of his charge, he ran without a stop to the sewers' entrance and jumped in. The smell was horrible but there was nothing he could do about it. He ran in the direction of the river. Doing so, he was keeping a little part of his attention on his brother's presence, at the border, miles away from here. Hashirama had been sent on the frontline against the Uchiha and Tobirama missed him and was worried for him.

The young omega had learn quickly that he couldn't be like his brother. His father had made sure of that. When Hashirama was taught to fight, Tobirama had sewing and etiquette lessons. When his brother was taught strategy and the art of war, Tobirama was taught that one day he would be sent away to bear children for a nameless faceless alpha and that this was the greatest honour an omega could ask for. Tobirama had called bullshit. He had been punish and beaten for that, but that hadn't deterred him.

He didn't want to be a faint blushing maiden good only to bear children. He wanted to be a warrior like his brother, to protect, to fight. And Tobirama was nothing if not stubborn. He had bullied Hashirama into teaching him sword and knife. The older boy didn't need a lot of convincing and by six, Tobirama knew as much as him, and they were training every night. He taugh himself how to climb, how to run. By the time he was eight, even adults couldn't catch him anymore. By the time he was nine, Tobirama had discovered he could feel people presences and that water answered to his call. At first he had been terrified. He had snuck into the library late at night and found a book on the subject.

Witch.

Tobirama was old enough to know it was a secret he should keep from anyone lest he wanted to be tortured and burned at the stake. Not a desirable outcome, so he kept his mouth shut, even from his brother. But these abilities were weapons like any other and he was decided to hone them the best he could. There was a strange number of flooding in the castle this year. However, by the time he was twelve, sensing was like a second nature, and he could summon water out of thin air with bearely a thought.

This was also this year that Hashirama was sent on the frontlines. Tobirama had been heartbroken. A year later, he had his first heat. Butsuma had sent a look to his feverish form and ordered he was locked into the tower till a suitable husband was found for him. That was five years ago.

Tobirama had spent five years locked in the tower, forbidden to get out. What was his father fearing really ? However, that was what his father thought had happened. Actually, the moment his heat had ended, Tobirama had climbed down the tower and went wandering in the land. He plundered the family treasure for magical items or books and greatly enjoyed following his father's presence around the castle afterward, raging against the unknown thief.

He went around the land and helped villagers against band of bandits, or freed magical creatures that had been captured, trying to convinve them not to come back, not to seek revenge.Sometimes it worked, and sometimes not. He quickly gained a reputation. People were calling him the Shadow Witch and he knew his father was hellbent on catching him.

If only he knew...

He finally reached the river and jumped in the water, letting it surround him and his charge and then, he pushed. The water propelled him forward and he was rushing to the forest. He was there in a few minutes. As he was walking into the forest, he suddenly sensed a growing agitation at the castle. Fuck, they had discovered the corpses. But that meant someone would come to see in his tower if nothing had happened to him. Fuck, he needed to come back.

He put his charge on the ground and covered him with dead branches to dissimulate him. They were in the forest, his people didn't go there and with a little luck a skin-changer would come to look. Or the man would wake up and go home. After all, skin-changers were notoriously resistant and quick to heal.

\- Don't move, he said to the unconscious man under the bushes.

Then he ran back to the river and jumped in the water. As he rushed to the castle, he sensed his father walking to the tower. Fuck ! He didn't have time to take the sewers, he'd have to be more direct. He summoned a thick fog to cover his arrival and jumped out of the water, running straight for the ramparts, scaling them quickly. Running on the roof, he could sense his father inside the tower, climbing the stairs that led to the last floor, where Tobirama was supposed to be.

And where he was not...

Swearing up a storm, the young omega ran even faster and started scaling the tower. Only a few more meters to go and he would reach his window. He did so just as his father came in front of his door. Jumping inside his room, Tobirama quickly discarded his clothes and hid them under his bed, with his satchel. The guards were unlocking the door. Tobirama jumped behind his screen and caught a towel that he wrapped around himself. Just as his father walked into the room, he walked from behind the screen, clad in nothing but a towel and screeched when he saw Butsuma, closing his arms around his chest and looking elswhere, blushing furiously.

\- F... father ! he stuttered, you should knock ! This is improper to enter a lady's room like that !

Sometimes, Tobirama was amazed that he was able to say such bullshit without laughing.

\- Apologies, son, Butsuma said, looking around like he was expecting to see a skin-changer surge from behind one of the curtains, there was an intruder in the castle, and I wanted to be sure nothing happened to you.

Yes, because he was a fragile little thing unable to defend himself. Fucker. And technically, there hadn't been an intruder, since that was him, and he was already in the castle to begin with. Not that he was gonna tell his father.

\- This is very mindful of you, father. May I ask if everything is okay ?  
\- Unfortunately not, son. We lost two brave men and a valuable prisonner escaped.

Two brave men, more like two fucking rapists who should have been skinned alive for their crimes.

\- Oh, he said, because saying nothing might be suspect.

Butsuma gave him a sharp onceover and Tobirama was reminded of the fact that he was naked with only a towel on. Butsuma then sent the guards away and the young omega suddenly had a very bad feeling.

\- Father ? he asked, unsure of how to react.

Butsuma took a few steps and caught Tobirama's chin in an almost bruising grip. Tobirama's nostril flared.

\- How old are you, Tobirama ? he asked.  
\- Ei... eighteen, father...  
\- Good... good... when will your next heat be ?  
\- In three days, father...  
\- Perfect.

Butsuma let go of him and Tobirama just stood there, frozen, not understanding what just happened. But his bad feeling didn't go away.

************

For the next three days, maids and camerists came and went, making Tobirama try on new dresses or new hairdo. The young omega thought for the first time about escaping for good but there was always someone with him. He was fucking trapped and the bad feeling was still there, making him feel nauseous.

And finally, the evening of the third day, as Tobirama was dressed into a white dress made of silk, that left his shoulders naked, with his hair put up in an elaborated bun decorated with jewels and ribbons, as he was feeling the preheat symptoms settle in his guts, his father called for him. When he asked the guards leading him to the banquet hall, they refused to answer him. Tobirama almost ran off there and then.

The banquet hall was full of nobles from the Senju and neighboring clan. All of them alphas and they were eying them like wolves were eying a piece of meat. Tobirama forced himself to walk to his father, putting on a demure smile. He knew he was supposed to feel honored at the attention but it just made his skin crawl. He bowed deeply before his father, who beckoned him. Tobirama took the hand he was offered and raised a questionning eyebrow.

\- Tobirama, he said, pointing the man sitting at his right, this is Daisuke Matsuumoto. He is the clan Head of the Matsuumoto, a strong hunter clan from the north.

Tobirama nodded. This man's eyes and presence were making him feel sick. So sick he almost missed his father next words.

\- And from this night on, he will be your husband.

Tobirama's eyes widen and he almost froze. His soon-to-be husband either took that for delight or he didn't care at all, because he stood up, his booming laughter invading the hall, and he caught Tobirama's chin.

\- You were right Butsuma ! He's absolutely lovely ! I bet he'll be even more lovely when he'll be panting under me !

The nobles' laughter rose in the air, even Butsuma was laughing, and Tobirama wanted to throw up, wanted to scream, wanted to stab that fucker in the face. He did nothing of that.

\- Tell me, beauty, Daisuke said, why don't you go and fetch me a glass of wine ?

Tobirama nodded, numb. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe his father told him nothing. Hashirama wasn't here. He was alone for this ordeal, could only count on himself. As he turned to fulfil the warlord's wish, Daisuke groped a handful of his ass roughly, and Tobirama barely managed not to scream.

\- I'll be waiting impatiently for this night, beauty, he whispered into the omega's ear.

When he let go, Tobirama all but ran to the nearest servant to take a glass of wine. As he came back, he saw that disgusting pig leer at him and something broke in him. Tobirama knew he shouldn't do that, knew he should keep his calm, bow his head and accept his innevitable fate like the lady he had been raised to be.

But the leer of that fucker and the weight of his eyes on his skin made him loose his cool. He grabbed the wine glass tighly and threw it into his face. In the same movement, he caught one of the needles keeping his bun up and stabbed it in Daisuke's right eye with a deadly intent. The man fell on his knees, screaming in pain and Tobirama kicked him in the face.

The other alphas, including Butsuma, were frozen, and gaping. Tobirama took his chance, turned on his heels and ran. The guards were too flabbergasted to stop him. He ran to his tower. He could feel the presence in the banquet hall stirring out of their shock and going on his tracks. Reaching his room, he rushed inside and bared the door. He tore the lower half of his dress so it would be easier to move in it, got rid of his shoes, and threw his black coat and his satchel on his shoulders.

As he jumped on the windowshill, his pursuers broke his door open. His father was the first of them, his face deformed by fury. Tobirama jumped.

Halfway through his fall, he willed water out thin air to break his fall, landed on the roof face first, rolled on his shoulder and got up, starting running. He could hear his father's screams coming for the tower. He ran.

************

Madara was running through the land, following the scent he had found on Izuna. When his brother had gone missing five days ago and two traumatized pups had came back claiming he'd been taken by the bad men from the castle, Madara had feared the worst. He had imagined his brother lifeless, broken body used to taunt them. He had been ready to go to the castle himself to retrieve his brother and if he could not do that, to avenge him.

He needn't do that in the end. They had found Izuna in the forest, delirious, hidden in a bush, babbling about a moon crowned beauty. He had lost a lot of blood and was in a dire state, but he was alive and he would heal. That was all that mattered.

But Madara was curious. Izuna wouldn't shut up about the white beauty that supposedly saved him, and the scent on him was strange. It smelled almost like witch. But witches had been exterminated almost a century ago, so it couldn't be that, no matter the rumors about a shadow witch roaming the land and helping people.

Yes, but Madara was curious.

So he had followed the scent. Said scent was becoming thicker and thicker, with an edge of something else. And suddenly a lone silhouette clad in a black coat, followed by armored riders, surged in the land, a furlong away from him. Madara stopped dead in his tracks, flabbergasted. The silhouette's head whipped to him and they surged in his direction, so fast Madara almost didn't saw them coming. The figure reached him, fisted a hand into Madara thick black fur and jumped an his back as if he was a horse, just before spurring him.

Offended and completely beffudled, Madara just stood there for a second. Then he saw the riders nearing and figured he had other priorities than trying to eat the person on his back for confusing him with a horse. He turned on his heels and ran.

A storm was brewing, and rain started falling as he reached the forest, thunder rolling and lightning slashing the black skies. He ran for a long moment, the person gripping his fur tightly, shaking. Then, when he was sure the riders weren't following them anymore, he came to a sudden halt and threw his unwanted rider in the mud.

************

Tobirama landed heavily on his back on the mud. He was cold, wet to the bone, and the rain just wasn't stopping, was becoming even thicker, and his heat was now full blown, and on a second thought, using a wolf larger than a horse as a steed might not have been the greatest idea he ever had but in his defence, his pursuers were gaining ground and he was a little panicked.

Yeah, try to explain that to the wild beast who would probably try to eat him in a second.

Except the wolf... didn't. His huge fur covered body rippled and suddenly there was a man, a very very naked man standing in front of Tobirama, with rippling muscles and a gigantic mane of heavy black hair and burning eyes fixated on him and full kissable lips and... what ? No!! He didn't mean to think that !

\- What the fuck ?! the stranger growled.

And Tobirama was feeling hot, and he was blushing to his hairline, and gods he needed, needed, and there was a buzz of power surging in his veins, and a large streak of lighning slashed the sky and damn the stranger really was handsome.

\- Yes, he squeacked.

Dammit, not now heatbrain, so not the time.

Except the buzz became hotter, the rain became thicker and the need... the need was just overwhelming.

\- Yesyesyesyes, he chanted, standing up and discarding his coat.

************

Madara felt his mouth dry. The stranger - omega omega, his brain (knot) was singing - was beautiful, white as virgin snow, with a crown of silver hair and red eyes and red lips and oops... Madara was hard. The stranger didn't seem to mind. Soaking wet, disheveled, he approached Madara, panting, and his scent was like a punch to the guts, it was singing heat, power, and Madara wanted, damn he wanted.

Growling, he caught the omega by the hips and hauled him up, pinned him against a tree, kissed these red red lips like he was trying to steal the breath in his lungs and just dove into the omega's slicked cunt. The white man howled and sank his claws into Madara's shoulders, biting the Uchiha lower lip. Madara thrusted roughly, and the omega was panting, his gaze unfocused and the raw power radiating from him.

Damn, first witch in over a century and Madara was fucking him against a tree in the middle of a rainstorm. Somewhere a god was laughing at him.

The omega came with a shout, inner muscles clenching on Madara like a vice, and the Uchiha managed two more thrust into that velvety heat before he spilled himself and his knot swelled. He fell on his knees, the white omega still firmly gripping his shoulders and his waist, and took a deep breath of that intoxicating scent, face buried against the white neck. They stayed like this for a long moment, Madara just feeling the buzz of ancient power coming from the stranger.

\- Name ? the man croacked.  
\- What ?  
\- Your name.  
\- Madara...  
\- 'm Tobirama...

Madara's knot reduced and they separated. Madara shook his head to get clearer ideas and changed back into his wolf form, presenting his back to Tobirama, who caught his fur and leveled himself on the wolf's back. Madara started running. He needed to tell - and show - the rest of the pack.

************

Tobirama was sprawled on Madara's back, face buried in the black fur, rain dripping on his back. His clothes were soaking wet, sticking to his skin, almost see-through from the sheer amount of water they had absorbed, and there was a pulsing ache between his legs and yet he couldn't regret what he just did. He let a skin-changer fuck him in the middle of a forest, during a fucking storm, like a common whore and just imagining the face of his father if he had seen that was enough to send him in hysterics.

Madara was running fast and soon they reached a large cave and Tobirama could feel the presences gathered inside. Madara went in and there was a light at the bottom of the cave, and when they got near it he could see it was a huge bonfire and there were huge wolves and naked humans everywhere around it. And they were looking at them with wide eyes. Tobirama felt the power buzz stronger and he groaned. Madara stopped near the bonfire and Tobirama slided on the ground, shaking, his blood burning. Madara changed back into his human form and a man with an undercut approached him.

\- Son, who the hell..?  
\- It's a witch, father... it's a...  
\- A witch ?

The man raised abrow and Tobirama tilted his head and licked his lips. And the need came back, stronger than ever. There was a rustle and a young man jumped next to his father, naked, and disheveled.

\- Ah ! he cried pointing at Tobirama, the moon god !

Tobirama's breath hitched, power pulsing in his blood, and his reason lost its fight with the need. He took a step, caught Izuna's hand, plastered himself against him and kissed him roughly. It was like a signal. Suddenly, the Uchiha were on him like predators on a wounded prey. Hands and mouths on his skin, his remaining clothes torn of his body and he was sprawled on the floor, and a cock entered him and he moaned. Someone kissed him, lapping into his mouth and he felt like he couldn't breath, but yet he wanted more. He came, shouting. Izuna's knot swelled into him and he keened. And then, another took Izuna's place, and another, and Tobirama fainted, from the pleasure, from the power singing in him, from the heat that burned his skin.

When he woke up, hours later, the storm was still raging, he was laying on Madara, other Uchiha all around him, and he was feeling sore, aching, and so good, so good. Moaning happily, he buried his face back against Madara's chest and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, please, the filth needs validation ^^
> 
> (I am not even ashamed of myself ^^)


End file.
